


The Legionnaires

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [111]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Post, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Virgil and Marvin go out on patrol and encounter something other than thugs or superpowered criminals.
Series: Masks and Maladies [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 22
Kudos: 9





	The Legionnaires

**Author's Note:**

> For Virgil’s birthday.

Marvin and Virgil were walking around the north part of the city. They could see the hilltop were Dark’s Manor overlooked that part of the city. Virgil looked at it in unease. Seeing the house had always triggered some level of unease in him even when he was working with the other Dark Sides.

But now working against Dark, it brought a whole new level of unease. What if Dark attacked him, trying to find Logan?

What if he was already attacking him and Google had jammed the transmission?

What if .̠̰̥̼͈̲͖ ͙ͅ.̧̮ ̦̳͡.̸͍̘

Marvin waved a hand close to Virgil’s face, causing the anxious Side to jump a bit but started coming back to himself. “Somet’in’ I can do, or is it none a my business an’ I should just fook off an’ leave yeh ta it?”

“No, I,” Virgil halted, glancing up at the house.  _ Yep, it was still as creepy as ever! _ “Do you think Dark’s up there?”

Marvin looked up at the Manor, “Prolly not, he prolly fooked off ta one ‘a his warehouses.”

“Okay,” Virgil didn’t know if he felt better about that.

“Yah wanna patrol somewhere else?” Marvin offered. “Been a slow day an’ there’s fook all ta do here.”

“No, it’s just,” Virgil started before something slammed into his back and a scream ripped its way out of him. He felt like he was being jolted by a cattle prod.

Marvin disrupted the spell that had been shot at the anxious Side. He saw three figures in dark brown cloaks rock out of the shadows and the magician dropped into a protective stance to get in-between them and Virgil.

“If yeh fooks are looking fer the hooded arsehole association, it’s five blocks off the Brighton pier,” Marvin threatened. “So go there an’ fook off!”

The hood figure in the middle didn’t say anything, a staff suddenly appeared in their hands and the people next to them summoned up weapons, a dagger and a gun respectively in their hands.

“Fine,” Marvin decided as Virgil groaned, trying to pick himself and brace himself for a fight, pressing incessantly on his watch for backup. Marvin clapped his hand and when he pulled them back apart a deck of cards had appeared and started fanning out around him. “Final warning, fook off b’fore I get fancy.”

“Step away from the demon, and we don’t have to hurt you,” the cloaked figure in the center demanded, pointing their staff at Marvin and Virgil.

“Demon, where?” Virgil looked around nervously, expecting to see Dark or Anti slip from out of nowhere and attack them.

Marvin was a bit more perceptive, his cards swirling protectively around Virgil. “He’s not a demon, if yer eyes weren’t shoved up yer arses so far they tickle yer fookin’ nose hairs then ye’d know that.”

“He has a malicious aura,” the cloak to the staff wielder’s right said.

“I’m not a bad guy,” Virgil defended quietly, “I don’t wanna be.”

“Yer not,” Marvin agreed, holding up a card. “He’s not a demon, I’d be shovin’ these down his throat instead ‘a guardin’ him.”

“Prove it,” the central hood demanded.

“How—” Virgil looked at Marvin, he felt his body slowly gaining strength again.

“Give me yer arm,” Marvin demanded, a hole in the swirling cards allowing Virgil more than enough room to stick his arm through without the cards getting near him.

Virgil’s hand faltered but gingerly he stuck his hand through the hole and Marvin began wrapping a white ribbon around his arm that slowly turned to that violet purple color. Marvin pulled it off and held it up in the palm of his hand. Virgil pulled his arm back and looked around, he saw Silver flying overhead, braced to interrupt the fight at a moment’s notice. One of the cloaks had noticed him and was just watching him fly overhead.

Marvin pulled out a spell book from almost nowhere and began loudly reading off an enchantment. Virgil braced for something as Marvin’s eyes began to glow. He expected a flash of fire, an earthquake, or even rain.

But there was nothing, slowly the purple coloring began bleeding out. It began ever so slightly.

“See?” Marvin held the ribbon up. “Not a demon. We still ‘bout ta ‘ave a fight? ‘Cause he might not be a demon, but he’s a damn good mage.”

__ _ But I’m not a mage, I’ve got fear powers, _ Virgil thought but his throat felt too tight to voice it.

The weapons got put away, although Marvin was much slower to start putting his cards away. The cloaked figure that had been holding the staff turned to their friend on their left. “Go and look for that second trail we found, we’ll meet up.”

“Right,” the cloak slipped away and the other two cloaks pulled down their hoods.

“We are sorry for the attack, we were looking for a pair of demons that were close by,” the staff cloak, as Virgil had mentally dubbed them, their tone apologetic. “We really thought one of you was a demon or had been possessed. My name is Allyn and this is my friend Taylor.”

“Just don’t shoot me again,” Virgil pulled down his hood a bit further down. Something about these guys didn’t sit right with him. He started chewing on the flaking skin of his dry bottom lip as he pulled his arms to cross in front of him.

“We won’t,” Taylor promised, holding up her hands placatingly. “You must have just come into contact with a demonic artifact.”

“I might ‘a found somet’in,” Marvin offered, holding a finger up. “I find weird shite all the time. Last week I got my hands on a coin collection an’ melted ‘em all down fer a spell.”

“And the coins are gone?” Allyn questioned.

“Yeah,” Marvin told them. “Didn’t have another use for them, they didn’t even have a real demon just some bits ‘a an aura.

“Do people usually fly in this city?” Allyn looked up at Silver.

“Yeah people in this town just ‘ave weird powers, my pumber’s got the power ta heat stuff an’ nothing else,” Marvin chuckled.

“Strange,” the mage commented, their brows knit in confusion. “You have our deepest apologies and if you ever need anything we would be glad to help.”

Then they held out a card that had a number on one side and a sigil on the back it was a stag deer with a star behind it, with what looked like a stake in the foreground. The initials:  _ “D.S.B” _ around a part of the circle. Stamped into the bottom of the card was the name:  _ “The Legionnaires”. _

“Neat,” Marvin smiled. “So what yeh guys do or is it all weird cloaks an’ attackin’ people in broad daylight?”

“Oh no,” Taylor cut in. “We hunt demons.”

Virgil and Marvin turned to look at the Manor.

“Bullshit,” Virgil looked back at them.

“Where have yeh been fer the last decade or five?” Marvin jabbed his thumb in the direction of Dark’s Manor.

“It took us that long to get back into the city,” Allyn excused. “The demon controlling this city took the opportunity of two of our strongest members’ deaths, and unfortunately we could not contain him but had to retreat before he could kill more of us.”

“So yeh abandoned Egoton?” Marvin had a tense tone to his voice, feeling offended for Silver.

“After losing fifty of our members to try and retake the city, we had to,” Allyn sounded just as tense. “I wasn’t even born at the time so I don’t know what caused them to let  _ fifty people _ die before they made the decision, but there you go.”

“Yikes,” Marvin commented. “Sounds like a fun club.”

Taylor said, “It’s been getting better under new management.”

Allyn shrugged as they began to walk away, “We’ll leave, since we’ve cause enough trouble. Taylor, let’s call Nate when we rendezvous with Lin. We need as much information as he has.

Marvin looked at the card in interest as Virgil watched them leave.

“Let’s meet back up with Patton,” Marvin slipped the card into his pocket. “He went wit’ Chase down 5th right. He can take yah back ta the base.”

“Alright, thanks,” Virgil began following Marvin as they went to go look for the other patrol group.


End file.
